11 Runs in the Family
by E. J. Morgan
Summary: Q-niverse AU - Q can be very stubborn when he knows he's right about something. (Spoiler for the ending of Spectre)


**Runs in the Family**

M had summoned the Quartermaster to his office for a 'very important matter that can't wait', so Q was currently sitting in front of his boss, sipping his tea (and his all-time favorite at that: Earl Grey), feeling suspicious. It was not every day M offered tea and biscuits (though he had politely declined the latter) to his subordinates when he was briefing them on some new assignment.

„Q, there's something I wanted to talk to you about before you hear it from someone else."

The teenager waited warily for M to continue. The leader of MI6 looked anxious which was not customary for him, and certainly not a good sign. Whatever he was about to reveal, Q was sure he wasn't going to like it.

"The Government wants to replace Bond. They demand we fill 007's place and give his number to someone else." – Stated M carefully, watching for Q's reaction as a hawk.

"No."

M sighed. "I'm afraid so. You know that the ex-0012 is next in line. He is a good agent, has already gone through training, has done all the necessary tests and even has had the opportunity to work with us for a month. He is ready and eager to join."

"No."

"When the extension of the Double-O program was cancelled, we were told the three successful agents were to line up, and be re-recruited, should a position become vacant. You have known it the whole time; I have never made it a secret before you."

"No."

M pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Believe me, I don't like it any more than you do, but it's not like I have much of a choice. Bond left us two months ago for good to go and live a normal life with Dr. Madeleine Swann."

"No."

"Are you really only going to give me one-word answers?"

"Yes."

"Q! You're honestly behaving like a petulant child right now. I know you miss him; hell, you're not the only one. I'd never have thought I'd ever see Trevelyan sulk but I swear: he has been doing it ever since Bond left. But still, we all have to accept his decision to retire."

"No."

"Please. I know it must be horrible for you to see 0012 again, after… well, after what happened."

"I have nothing against 0012, he is a good agent. He can come and work for us. I don't mind any of those three who aren't currently incarcerated for assaulting me come and join as agents. They may all begin today for all I care."

M frowned not quite believing it could be this easy. There had to be a catch… "…But?"

"But nobody can take the number '007'! It belongs to Bond, for when he comes back."

M heaved a big, sorrowful sigh and looked at Q with so much pity in his eyes that the teenager instantly got the urge to scream. – "You know he doesn't want to come back. He has left this life behind and has no intention of returning to it."

"How do you know?" – Challenged Q defiantly.

"He said so. And you know that too. Hell, you were there as he walked away without as much as a backward glance."

"He had done it a few times already before that, and he had always returned in the end. I've read his file; I'm up to date with his past. He may have a wish to quit and have 'normal', but then eventually realizes all the time that he belongs here. Dr. Swann won't be able to change that. He'll come back soon. You'll see."

"Oh, my boy... Is that why you insisted we don't sell his flat? Because you think he'll still need it?"

"Of course. It must have been horrible for him to come back last time and find himself homeless. I won't have it happen this time around. The flat is payed for, you don't have to worry about MI6 having any costs with it."

"I know and I don't worry about THAT. I worry about YOU. You shouldn't hope for something that's not going to happen, because then you'll be bitterly disappointed; and I also think you shouldn't spend your money on maintaining a luxurious flat for which its owner has no need anymore and is standing empty."

"I think you'll find I won't be disappointed, and you can rest assured: I don't have money matters. Keeping the flat doesn't cause problems for me. I have far more than what I need anyway."

"Well, maybe you should spend more on your own comfort and leisure rather than on Bond's old flat…"

"You mean: Bond's CURRENT and FUTURE flat."

M looked like he was considering sending Q to counseling or seeking some other kind of professional help for him. He also seemed to wish to hug him but refrained from doing so.

"You do know that his leaving doesn't mean he stopped loving you as a little brother, don't you? He still cares about you a lot and when he's ready, he'll get in contact with you. He's not dead."

"I didn't think he's stopped caring and I know he's not dead."

"Good…" – M sighed again, for what felt to be the hundredth times since the conversation had started. "Now, about the new agent-"

"He can come to me for his basic equipment anytime. I still have his personalized pistol he hasn't had the opportunity to test, his bulletproof vest and even his badge. It says 0012 though, which is exactly as it should remain."

"You'll need to change it to 007."

"No."

"So, we're back to that game now?"

"Yes."

"Q, you do realize this is something I am in authority to decide entirely on my own, without your permission?"

"Yes. But you won't."

M raised one of his eyebrows. "I won't?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because you know I'm right. Because you also want me to be right. You know very well that the team was perfect and complete the way it was. You are totally aware that trying to mess with it didn't do us any good. It's okay: Bond will come to the same conclusion soon enough. He'll try 'normal', he'll enjoy it for a few weeks then he'll get uneasy, later bored and then he is going to return. You just have to wait and see."

"You sound very sure of yourself. How do you know all these?"

"You could say it runs in the family: observation and deduction."

M gave him a calculating look, and Q could see he was – probably for the first time – really considering what he had said. – "Well, all right then. I think I can win us another couple of weeks. But then I won't be able to do anything else for the cause, my boy, I have people to answer to, you know."

"A fortnight will suffice. He's been gone for over seven weeks now. I bet he has started missing us already."

"Well, I hope you're right."

"Of course I am."

It was exactly 12 days later when James Bond walked into HQ as if had never left at all. His first destination was of course Q-Branch to see his favorite little bespectacled boffin.

"Q?" – He asked tentatively upon entering and discovering the teenager in an animated discussion with R and two other minions about some gadget or another.

The boy looked at him without any surprise at all and sternly stated. "007, just in time to test the new heat-retaining diving suit." – At the same time the boy threw without warning an unidentifiable object at him. Bond was immensely grateful for his reflexes for they saved him from being hit squarely in the face with whatever it was.

He snatched it and turned the thing around in his hand just to recognize the keys to his own flat.

He was really, truly home.


End file.
